Le dernier mot
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: La journée aurait pu être la plus paisible possible pour le couple Londubat. Leur fils unique, Neville, avait été chez sa grand-mère laissant ses deux parents seuls jusqu'en début de soirée. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pourtant pas c'était que dans leur canapé, les doigts entremêlé, Franck et Alice Londubat étaient certainement en train de vivre leurs derniers moments de lucidité.


Le manoir des Lestrange était une bien triste demeure. Les vitraux représentaient tous plus ou moins explicitement la mort ou la souffrance. Les murs n'étaient que papiers peints d'un vert bouteille qui rappelait parfaitement la maison Serpentard de Poudlard. Des tableaux de personnalités familiales qui, d'après leurs divers bijoux, étaient surement nobles, étaient accrochés dans chaque couloir que l'on traversait. Le silence était pesant, presque insoutenable. Seuls les pas et les respirations des quatre personnes qui marchaient calmement le rompait.

La journée aurait pu être la plus paisible possible pour le couple Londubat. Leur fils unique, Neville, avait été chez sa grand-mère laissant ses deux parents seuls jusqu'en début de soirée. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pourtant pas c'était que dans leur canapé, les doigts entremêlé, Franck et Alice Londubat étaient certainement en train de vivre leurs derniers moments de lucidité. La jeune femme étaient à présent retenue enchaînée tout comme son mari qui la suivait. Au moindre faux pas, les Mangemorts les retenant prisonnier risquaient de leur lancer un sort, n'importe lequel qui pourrait mener le couple au paradis. Les membres et le corps tout entier d'Alice Londubat tremblait sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Les corridors qu'ils longeaient étaient plus lugubres les uns que les autres, et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le manoir, plus la peur perçait les entrailles des deux anciens Gryffondor.

Soudain, les Mangemorts leur ordonnèrent de s'arrêter. Ils venaient d'arriver devant une grande porte d'un bois peint du même vert bouteille que les murs que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrirent en laissant leurs otages passer. Alice écarquilla les yeux. Contre toute attente, la salle était lumineuse. Une immense fenêtre s'étalait sur tout le mur en face de l'entrée, couverte d'un rideau de la même couleur sombre que tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette demeure. Un grand canapé avait été installé juste devant, au milieu de la pièce, sur lequel était confortablement allongée la propriétaire du manoir, Bellatrix Lestrange. Celle-ci se redressa aussitôt quand elle vit ses hôtes avancer près d'elle. Elle se leva et poussa un rire strident semblable à un cri en marchant autour d'Alice puis autour de Franck.

-Bella chérie, dit soudain une voix provenant d'un coin de la salle. Pas besoin de les terroriser avant l'heure. Dis leur plutôt pourquoi ils sont là.

Un homme d'une grande corpulence apparut devant le couple et ordonna aux deux autres Mangemorts de se retirer sur le champs. Doucement, et avec l'aide de sa baguette, il fit disparaître les chaînes des jeunes mariés qui se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Alice, et Bellatrix ria encore plus fort, la faisant sursauter. La Mangemort avança vers elle, et la sépara violemment de son mari.

-Vous voulez nous tuer ! Tous nous enfermer, cria-t-elle. Mais jamais vous ne nous attraperez. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous fera payer à vous et à votre stupide Ordre le prix de vos acte !

Et elle se remit à rire avant de prendre la jeune femme par le bras. Tandis qu'Alice était emmenée dans un coin de la pièce, Franck était envoyé à l'opposé. Rodolphus Lestrange pointa sa baguette sur lui sous les yeux ébahis et apeurés de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Un cri se fit un soudain percevoir, un cri horrible, résultant de la souffrance qu'on lui infligeait, un cri à réveiller les morts. Alice sanglota de plus belle, implorant Bellatrix qui se délectait de la douleur de Franck. Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas, préférant lui administrer le même sort funeste. Le couple Londubat hurla alors à l'unisson, espérant juste que la douleur ne cesse.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Alice. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement, elle revoyait le visage de son fils dans quelques flashs, priait dans la souffrance qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'il n'apprenne jamais ce que ses parents avaient subi. Elle fut libérée enfin après plusieurs minutes à suffoquer. Elle n'entendait plus son mari, étalé sur le sol froid. Le couple de Mangemort partit, main dans la main tandis que l'ancienne Gryffondor tentait en rampant de rejoindre Franck. Elle posa une main sur la sienne et perçu un léger soubresaut. Elle sourit avec difficulté et sentit une substance liquide se reprendre sur sa joue, se noyant dans ses larmes. Du sang. Elle saignait abondamment au dessus de son œil et peut-être même ailleurs. Mais elle ne s'en occupait pas, restant allongée en gardant une pression sur la main de son mari. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit avant de faire une grimace, signe qu'il ressentait une douleur quelque part.

-Franck, chuchota Alice. Tu vas bien ? Parles-moi …

-Je t'aime, Alice. Souffla-t-il entre deux respirations saccadées.

Elle sourit, et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller sur le corps de Franck. Elle sentit qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle essayait de profiter au maximum de ce petit instant, ce dernier petit instant peut-être d'amour. Qui sait si dans quelques heures, voire, quelques minutes, tous deux seront encore en vie ?

-Je t'aime aussi, Franck.


End file.
